Someday There Will be Ladybugs
by BurntToast23
Summary: Ruby Rose is a 15 year old girl who was moved ahead from Signal Middle School by two years and had chosen to go to Beacon High School and meets a girl named Blake. From the moment Ruby sees her she knew she liked her, but is scared to say it. Let's see how this goes for Ruby. [Rating may change in the future][Credit to the creator of the cover photo][Real world AU]
1. Chapter 1: First day of High School

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

 **Chapter 1: First day of High School**

Ruby Rose is a 15 year old girl who was moved ahead from Signal Middle School by two years and had chosen to go to Beacon High School where her sister goes and she meets some friends outside the school on the first day.

The first person she meets is by accident. She meets her by accidentally tripping over the white haired girl's foot while walking to her first class where the girl then starts to yell at her for being a klutz. Ruby then proceeds to apologize but the white haired girl doesn't listen. This is when another black haired girl sees what happens and picks the other girl's stuff up to help her.

"This is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Mining Company." Says the raven haired girl.

"Finally some recognition. And you are…?" Says Weiss

Sighing she says "Blake." she says. "Is there a problem going on here?"

"Yes, this dolt tripped over me!" Weiss snapped

"I'm sure she didn't mean to, she seems to nice to do it on purpose." Blake said. Blake then turns to Ruby and asks, "I don't think I've caught your name."

Ruby has been sitting there staring at Blake the whole conversation and when Blake asks her what her name is all she can say is, "Uh I uh… m-m-my name is Ruby." She finally manages to say. _Why am I stuttering?_ Ruby thought to herself. _She just looks so nice, smart, pretty and- Wait what am I thinking, I just met her only like two minutes ago!_

"It's nice to meet you Ruby. If you need me to I can show you to your class." Blake told her. _She seems nice, I guess I could break out of my shell a little and be friends with her…_

"Uh that would be great!" Ruby says following Blake into the school. _I think I saw her on the list for most of my classes for the year. I am in for a long year aren't I._ Ruby thought to herself.

Blake then asked what classes she had. Ruby replied "I have Mr. Port's English class, Mr. Oobleck's history class, Mr. Peach's math class, and Ms. Goodwitch's biology class."

Blake replied saying "Really? Those are the same classes I have!" _I'm getting a little over excited am I…_ She thought.

 _Yep, definitely going to be a long year for me… Hey where is Yang? She should have been here five minutes ago._ Ruby thought to herself while following Blake to class. "Hey do you know my sister, Yang?"

"Yeah I think so. She has blonde hair right?"

"Yes she does" Ruby replied

"Oh I think I've met her a few times last year" Blake said. "She tried to fight some of the bullies of the school. They aren't very smart but you should still look out for them."

Finally after about five minutes of walking they reach Mr. Port's class and begin the day.

Later after school was over Blake had asked Ruby if she wanted her to walk home with her. With Ruby being Ruby, she said yes. Finally when they got to her home, Ruby said thanks and went to go in and saw Blake go two houses down and enter. _She lives that close?! Never mind a long single year, this is going to be a long four years at the least._ She thought.

All night Ruby couldn't stop thinking about Blake. _Why did I act like that earlier? Normally I don't talk to anybody and when I do I don't stutter like that. She is just pretty, her eyes are a pretty color of gold, her bow looks cute, she said she likes books and-_ Ruby stopped that train of thought for a quick second. _This doesn't mean I have a crush on Blake does it? No totally not. I definitely don't. Nope!_ Ruby then laid there in her bed and then realized, _Maybe I do have a crush on her…_

Finally being able to admit it to herself she finally noticed how tired she was and had one last thought before she went to sleep excited for the next day. _Why does she where a bow?_

 **AN:** _ **So yeah that is the first chapter to my first fanfic. I was bored one night and started writing out a plot for this and decided to run with it. I've never really been into writing but figured I'd give a try and here we are, a few days later and a very short first chapter. I'm not really good at writing long things so most of these chapters may be short. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed and be sure to follow this story to know when chapter 2 comes out.**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Small yet Important Secret

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

 **Chapter 2: A Small yet Important Secret**

A few weeks have passed, Ruby has become friends with Weiss and Blake. Ruby's only problem was Weiss constantly made her do her studying and kept making sure she took notes in class and would not let her slip even once in the classes they had together. However she had become good friends with Blake who also helped her study but didn't force her to.

"Blake would you like to study with me for the test this week?" Ruby had asked her.

Sure, where should we meet? Maybe the library?"

"Maybe you can come over my house after school?." _After all she only lives two houses away, could be a good chance to get to know her more._ Ruby thought.

"Sure, what time?" Blake had asked.

"Uh maybe six or seven?" Ruby answered.

"Sounds great! I'll see you then!"

The two girls then continue about there day. Later on when they left school Blake had decided she should stay a little later and catch up on a little bit of work she had missed the previous week. This caused Ruby to walk home alone while Yang was out with her friends. _Maybe I should ask her out, but what if she says no? Will that ruin our friendship? Maybe I shouldn't. But I really like her, I don't know how lost I would have been if I didn't meet her that first day I tripped over Weiss… I guess I shouldn't, I don't want to loose her as my friend over something stupid like this._ Ruby had thought about Blake ever since that first day she met her.

After dinner Ruby had been waiting for Blake to arrive to study. She soon arrived and Ruby had greeted her and invited her in. Ruby introduced Blake to her father and Yang. They then went up to Ruby's room to start studying. Soon it was nine o'clock and Blake had thanked Ruby for studying with her and said she had to get home. During that time she had talked to Blake she had learned why she wore that bow. It was to cover her faunus cat ears. This had surprised Ruby and she sat there staring at Blake's ears. This had gotten Blake worried and she started to look down. Then without Blake noticing, Ruby had gotten up and lightly touched her ears. The slight contact startled Blake a little but then she asked Ruby why she was so silent.

"Because I was just surprised a little is all." Ruby had replied. She then noticed Blake still had a confused look on her face. "I also kinda um… think they're cute…?" Ruby was worried that Blake was suspicious of Ruby liking her and started to blush a little.

"They're cute? You really think they're cute?" Blake was no longer confused about why Ruby was staring at her ears, but why she said they were cute. For all of her life Blake had tried to hide her ears from public, never did she think she would show them to anybody never mind someone calling them cute.

"Uh yeah, of course they are?" Ruby was a bit nervous at this point.

"Most people that saw them treated me like an animal for it." Blake thought sadly. "I don't usually let people see them other than people I think I can trust. I thought you would make fun of them because you got quiet for a long time."

"I uh, um, sorry? I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I wouldn't make fun of you for something like that. In fact I think it's cool you have cat ears." Ruby tried really hard not to say what she felt about Blake. _It almost slipped there, that was close._ "I only think of people for who they are, and not what they are."

"Thank you Ruby. Not only for understanding but for inviting me over to study. Maybe we can do it again next week?" Blake said.

"Yeah I guess we can try to do that." Ruby said happily.

"Well I have to get going, see you tomorrow in class Ruby." Blake told Ruby.

"Goodnight Blake!"

After Ruby heard the front door close she went to bed. _Maybe someday… I'm glad she can trust me with something like that._ Ruby had thought to her self while slowly drifting off to sleep.

 **AN:** _ **So this is chapter 2. I know it's even shorter but I had this written the same day as chapter 1. Hopefully chapter 3 is better. I felt this one was even worse, but hey I'm just setting up plot. Instead of having these small chapters with a few parts of what I have in the outline I might combine a few to make them longer. Once I have character development done this story will start going through by years at a time instead of say 2 weeks. That being said I can only see doing 1 or 2 more short chapters and the rest are hopefully longer. Be sure to favorite the story to know when chapter 3 comes out and please leave a review so I can understand how to write these better. Have a great day!**_


	3. Chapter 3: It's Now or Never

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

 **Chapter 3: It's Now or Never**

It has been two weeks since Ruby had invited Blake to start studying with her. Since then her feelings for Blake had only grown. _What am I going to do... Maybe I should ask Yang? Wait no, bad idea. Maybe Weiss?_ Ruby and Weiss had gotten to know each other better also but they only had one class with each other. Ruby had asked Weiss to help her with her homework one day during their English class one day so they had each others phone numbers. Once Blake had left from their study session that night Ruby had decided to text Weiss about what she should do about Blake.

 _ **Hey Weiss can I ask you something?**_

 _ **Yeah Ruby what's up?**_

 _ **You know how Blake and I have been hanging around a lot lately? I think I kinda like her, but I don't know what to do. I don't want to ask her out seeing how I only met her a month ago and I don't want to ruin our friendship. What should I do?**_

 _ **Well I don't exactly know but I think you should at least talk to her about it.**_

 _ **But what if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore?**_

 _ **Ruby, I don't think she'll just say no and leave you forever. She doesn't seem like that kind of person.**_

 _ **You're probably right, thanks Weiss.**_

 _ **No problem. See you tomorrow in school.**_

Ruby still wasn't sure about talking to Blake about this. She wanted to but couldn't bring herself to do it. She kept thinking Blake would shut her out forever just because of her own stupidity.

Meanwhile Blake was on her way home and started to think about Ruby. _I think I kind of like her. Not just as a friend but something more. I'm not sure I should bring it up yet, we still don't know each other as much as I'd like yet. May as well wait. Then again why does she act a little strange around me? Maybe she likes me too? Maybe she is just nervous. Yeah that's probably it, just nervous._

The next day Blake was supposed to go over to Ruby's again to study. But Ruby had said that they couldn't go to her house because it was being repainted, this of course was part of Ruby's plan and they weren't really painting it, so they had decided to go to a small coffee shop just down the street. Ruby had just gotten to the shop as she saw Blake wave to her. Ruby had decided she needs to talk to Blake about this before she says something she might regret. _It's now or never I guess..._ Ruby thought as she walked over to Blake.

Hi Blake. How are you? Ruby had asked.

Good and yourself Ruby? Blake had said.

Great. Are you ready to study? Ruby asked and got a reply from Blake who nodded her head.

As the girls studied Ruby had thought of what she wanted to say. _Should I just plain ask her out or should I actually talk to her about it..._

Once they had finished studying they had decided to talk for a little bit about school and other things that they have been doing outside of school. _Okay I think it's time._ Ruby had thought.

"Hey Blake I have a question... Like a serious one." Ruby said in a serious voice.

"What is it Ruby? You can trust me." Blake replied.

"Well... What if I t-told you I kinda of... Well what if I kind of like you..." Ruby said nervously. _She's going to leave isn't she..._

AN: Cliff hangers yay! Sorry this chapter took a while to do. I have been rather busy since I put the second chapter up. So I decided the original plot line wasn't to good and I wouldn't have gotten anywhere with it so I came up with a new one I can actually work with. I feel this chapter is much better, but still really short, so I'd like to see what you guys think. If I can get a schedule for this going I think I will be posting on either Fridays or Saturdays, not sure which. But that's my rambling for this chapter. See you guys in the next one where we get to see what happens to poor Ruby.


	4. Chapter 4: The Reaction

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

 **Chapter 4: The Reaction**

 _Wait... What did she just ask me?! Did she just ask me to go out with her? Did she ask me t-_ Blake was interrupted by Ruby.

"Uh Blake? Um..." Ruby had said nervously. She was feeling fragile at the moment. She didn't want to loose Blake due to this but she didn't want to give up on her easily.

Apparently Blake had been sitting there silent for to long just making random noises as if she couldn't speak. At this point Ruby was about to loose it. "I-I think I'm gonna go... Thanks for studying with me..." Ruby felt broken and just as Ruby had gotten out the door of the coffee shop she started crying and went to go run home if it weren't for someone grabbing her by her hood on her sweatshirt.

"R-Ruby wait...", Blake said still slightly shocked and looking at the ground not noticing the younger girl crying silently, "I-I'm sorry... Uh, want to c-come over to my place to talk about this or something?" When Ruby didn't respond she thought Ruby was about to run away from her until she looked up and Ruby still had her back to her. _Is she crying?_ Blake had thought. She let go of Ruby's hood and grabbed her shoulder lightly and turned her around. "Ruby? Are you okay?" She then realized she was crying and came closer to Ruby and hugged her. "I'm sorry Ruby. I didn't mean to make you cry... Here lets get you to my house and we'll talk about it."

Blake had then broke the hug and brought her over to her car. Once they had gotten to Blake's house Ruby was still slightly crying. Blake had brought her up to her room and had her sit down on her bed.

"Ruby can you please tell me what you had said again?" Blake had asked.

Ruby sat there for a few seconds deciding if she should answer or not. "D-Do you like me the way I like you? Ever since I met you I always thought you looked nice and pretty and smart... But I couldn't say anything and decided it'd be smart to get to know you first. But then I started thinking what if you don't like me and I screw up our friendship which I'm pretty sure I just did..." Ruby had replied and started crying again.

Just then she felt something warm surrounding her and looked up. It was Blake hugging her close. "Ruby I'm not sure I can answer that right now... We only met last month, but I promise you I won't hate you or leave you just because of this. I-I do kind of um. Like you too but I'm not sure I'm ready for you yet..." Blake had replied. This caused Ruby to cry even more hugging Blake back.

"T-Thank you Blake..." Ruby had said.

"Would you like to stay the night? It is Friday after all. My parents are on a vacation until Sunday so it's fine with me." Blake had offered.

"I don't- uh yes please... If it won't bother you. I don't want Yang knowing what happened, she wouldn't be very happy with you if she knew..." Ruby replied.

With that Blake had got the guest room ready and came to show Ruby to it. Ruby quickly hugged Blake and went to bed. "Thank you Blake, if it means there is still a chance I can handle waiting. It feels better to know we both like each other and not have to keep it in anymore..." Ruby had said.

"No problem Ruby. And I can guarantee there is still a chance" she winked at Ruby "good night, I'll see you in the morning." Blake said and left the room and went to bed.

AN: So this was fun to write... Yeah... Anyways, what did you guys think? I decided to post this early instead of waiting. There will still be a new chapter on Friday. I still say it's to short but I just can't seem to figure out how to expand these things... I needed to have the answer Blake gave Ruby come out this way just to expand the story and make it longer. Once it is finished I plan to continue it with just random things going on through their lives. Not saying that it is going to end the way Ruby wants it or not. Just saying ;) Until next time, see you guys at the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

 **Chapter 5: Nightmares**

When Blake finally had gone to bed after cleaning up her house a little bit she began to wonder, _Maybe I really should tell her... It's probably too soon but I feel the same way she does, but what if it doesn't turn out right because we moved to quickly? Maybe I should have just said yes and this wouldn't have happened._ Blake thought. Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard some moving around in the guest room and thought about going to see what it was before remembering Ruby was in there. _What could she possibly be doing? Maybe she's having a bad dream or something, should probably go see if she's okay._

Blake had gotten up and left her room and went to the guest room next to hers and knocked on the door lightly.

"Are you okay Ruby?" Blake had said quietly trying not to scare her. She waited for a moment and heard nothing except the movement of the mattress. This concerned Blake so she gently cracked the door open and peeked inside. What she saw was Ruby moving around on the bed still asleep. _Why would she be having a n_ _ightmare?_ Blake thought and then opened the door a little more and walked over to the sleeping Ruby. _I should probably wake her up._

She had went to wake her up but then Ruby suddenly woke up and screamed from her dream.

"BLAKE!" Ruby had yelled and hugged her and started crying. _"_ I thought someone tried to hurt y-you..." She sniffled.

"It's okay Ruby I'm here, don't worry." Blake told her trying to calm her down. "Now try to get some sleep. If you need me I'm in the next room over." At this point Ruby had calmed down.

"Okay. I'm sorry I have just been having stupid nightmares of random things lately..." Ruby had said before falling asleep again.

Blake had noticed she was already moving around again and decided to stay in the room with her. _No where to really sleep, hmm... Maybe I could share the bed with her? I'm sure she wouldn't mind._ Blake had thought. She then went to the other side of the bed and got into it. Instantly Ruby had grabbed onto her and buried herself into Blake. _Guess she's a cuddler, should've guessed. Maybe this won't be so bad..._ She thought and held on to Ruby who seemed to stop moving around as her nightmare had gone away. One last thought had struck Blake before she went to sleep. _Maybe I do want to be wither her..._

AN: Honestly, I think I could have done the last two chapters better... So this was a really short one. I'll probably post another one this weekend because of this and hopefully it's much better, no promises. But we might be getting closer to the end of the main part of this story quicker than I thought. I do plan to continue it once I get it where I want though. I am guessing the next chapter will be the big main one so we will see. But let me know what you guys think so far, besides the length I know, I still can't figure out how to stretch these chapters out more without bringing other parts of the story into the same chapter when I wanted it for the next one. Anyways, enough rambling, have a good day!


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

 **Chapter 6: Confusion**

 _Mmmm so warm... I should go back to sleep, this heated blanket I got is so nice..._ Suddenly the 'heated blanket' moved. _Wait. Blankets don't move. It_ had then started to purr. _They don't purr like a cat either..._ The thing then moved off of Ruby a little bit causing Ruby to wake up and see what it was. She then saw that it wasn't a heated blanket, but it was Blake who had fallen asleep next to the younger girl. _What is she doing in my bed? Wait this isn't my bed..._ It then dawned on her what had happened the previous night, but she still didn't know how Blake had gotten there.

She then tried getting up to sneak out of the house and go home but just as she moved to get up Blake had rolled over and grabbed Ruby and pulled her back to her. _Well, couldn't hurt to get more sleep..._ Ruby had thought before snuggling back up with Blake and going back to sleep.

About an hour later Blake had finally waken up, she opened her eyes remembering she was sleeping with Ruby because Ruby had a nightmare the night before and decided to stay with her in case she has another one, which wasn't the case. She decided to get up and go and take a shower and make breakfast for the two of them. _I wonder if her family even knows she's over here. I should ask Ruby when she gets up..._

While she was making their breakfast she kept thinking about Ruby and the night before. _I think I should tell her... But what will she say after last night?_ Just then she heard the door to the guest bedroom open.

"Good morning Ruby. Did you sleep well?" Blake had asked with a smile.

"Good morning Blake. I slept alright after that dream went away, so thank you for waking me up last night I guess." Ruby had replied "Blake can I ask you something?" She asked.

 _I think I know what this is going to be about..._ Blake had thought. "Sure, what is it Ruby?"

"I woke up this morning and noticed you were sleeping in the same bed as me. Why?" Ruby had asked.

"I... Um... I wanted to make sure you were okay the rest of the night?" Blake replied. _Well that's part of it..._ She thought.

"Blake, thats not the only reason... Is it?" Ruby had questioned her. Blake was standing there with her mouth open but no words coming out. "Blake please answer me." This time Blake put the dish she was holding down and slowly moved over to Ruby. "Blake?" Still no response from Blake and now Ruby was getting worried. _Why is she coming over here? Why isn't she answering me? "_ Blake if you don't like me just say it and get it over with. Please?" Her vision was starting to become blurry and filled with tears.

Finally Blake was able to say something once she noticed Ruby start to tear up. "R-Ruby, don't cry again please." Blake had said and went to hug Ruby but she moved away from Blake.

"Don't do it Blake, I know you don't like me the same way." Ruby said. "You only slept with me so that I wouldn't feel sad. You're only doing this so that I don't run away from you. If you don't like me just say it."

"But Rub-"

"No Blake, stop lying to me." Ruby had interrupted.

It was becoming clear to Blake that she wouldn't succeed in arguing with the younger girl so she did the only thing she could think of. "Blake what are y-" Ruby was about to say to Blake before she grabbed her, pulled her close and kissed her. Ruby at first had tried resisting and fighting to get away from Blake but quickly gave up and allowed Blake to kiss her.

After about a minute they had to break the kiss so they could breathe. "B-Blake? What was that for?" Ruby asked still confused.

"Why would you ever think so low of me?" She questioned Ruby. "Now do you really think I'd make myself be in a relationship with someone I didn't actually like?"

"Well I guess... That... Well..." Ruby couldn't think of anything to say. "I-I'm sorry... But I still kind of don't believe you, as much as I would like to..." Ruby had said.

This once again caused Blake to grab Ruby and kiss her again, this time hard pinning her to the wall.

"How about now?" Blake asked. This time she got no answer. "I can do this all day, Ruby. The fact of the matter is, whether you believe me or not, I do really love you." She replied again kissing her not as hard. This time Ruby gave in. Once Blake moved back she grabbed Blake by the head and pulled her back and kissed her.

"I believe you, Blake. I love you too." Ruby had said once she finished kissing Blake.

This caused Blake to smile. "Come on, breakfast is getting cold." Blake had said before bringing Ruby to the kitchen table where there was a meal of pancakes and, mainly for Ruby, a plate of cookies.

After they had finished their breakfast they started talking about things such as school and life and other things. "So Ruby when do you think you're going to tell Yang about us?" Blake had asked her now girlfriend.

"OH NO I FORGOT TO TELL YANG WHERE I AM!" Ruby yelled running to get her phone.

Once she finally got it from the guest room she saw there were 3 missed calls and about 10 texts. All of them of course came from Yang wondering where she is and if she is okay.

 _ **I'm fine Yang, something came up between me and Blake, I'll be home in a little while to take a shower then I am going back over to Blake's.**_

Yang instantly replied. _**Oh thank god you're okay. Do you want me to come get you?**_

 _ **No, it's fine Yang. She is only a few houses over.**_

And with that Ruby had hugged and kissed Blake and told her she would be back shortly before returning home.

 _ **AN: So yeah, now you know why I used that picture for the cover art. Also as I said this would probably be the big important main chapter, so yeah. Ruby and Blake are now together. As I keep saying, I will continue this story for as long as I feel like it. Also I just noticed, at the time of writing this, we broke 1,646 views in I think less than a month. I don't know if that's good or bad or normal or what, but hey it makes me feel happy. So thank you everyone for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The one chapter a week schedule will be put into place starting after this one is posted. So expect a chapter on Friday's normally. Oh and did I mention this is my longest chapter yet? Hooray I'm improving! Well... I hope heh heh... Anyways, it's 1 AM and I'm going insane, hope you enjoyed and please leave some reviews, have a nice day/night/whatever it is for you.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontation

**So as promised, here is the quick edit of chapter 7. There are only small changes so that the story isn't so broken... Later tonight or tomorrow chapter 8 will be posted, see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

 **Chapter 7: Confrontation**

* * *

Yang had been pacing around the living room of her home waiting for Ruby to open the door. The moment she heard it open she ran over to Ruby and gave her one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Ruby! Where have you been all night!? Me and Dad were so worried!" Yang had practically yelled.

In a muffled voice Ruby had replied, "I'd tell you if you let me go."

"Oh, sorry." Yang had said releasing Ruby. "Now. Where have you been? I know you went to that small coffee shop but you didn't come home when you said you would and when I went down there I couldn't find you anywhere! And you said something about being at Blake's?" Yang had said.

"Yes I was at Blake's. Nothing really happened, I was just to tired to come home so I stayed the night at her place." _Should I tell her what actually happened?_ Ruby had thought.

"Ruby. You know you can't hide things that well. What actually happened." Yang replied.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Ruby said. There was now a small blush forming on her face.

"I'll have Dad hide your cookies until you tell me, Ruby. What actually happened. Did someone hurt you? Or do you have an interest in a certain someone?" Yang looked series but then had a slight grin on her face.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ruby was terrified at the threat.

"Try me Ruby. Now what happened?" Yang once again threatened.

"Okay fine. I kinda... Um...' Ruby stuttered.

Just as Yang was about to say something Ruby's phone went off and Ruby looked and found a text message from Blake.

 _ **Are you coming back soon Ruby?**_

Ruby the replied with _**Yeah. Yang is questioning me. I don't want to tell her what happened, but she isn't letting me leave.**_

"RUBY! Enough stalling!" Yang yelled.

"I said I was studying with Blake at the coffee shop and decided to stay the night at her house and I forgot to tell you or Dad. Alright?" Ruby had said before she ran upstairs to take a quick shower.

 _Sometimes I just don't know about her..._ Yang thought to herself before going back to her room.

* * *

Later once Ruby got out of the shower she started thinking. _I'm going to have to tell her soon before she gets me in trouble with Dad, but I'm not ready to. We just got together. Isn't that to soon?_ She then went to grab her phone before it started ringing, it was Blake.

" _Ruby help! The house is on fire! I don't know how it happened just come quick!"_ Blake yelled.

"Wait what? I'll be right there, I'll bring Yang." Ruby had said and hung up.

She then ran to Yang's room and threw the door open. "Yang come quick! Blake's house is on fire!" Ruby had said.

"What? Come on let's go." Yang said getting up and dragging Ruby out the door. "Where is her house Ruby?"

"Follow me, I know where it is" Ruby said and started running towards Blake's house. As they got there they saw fire trucks and an ambulance parked in front of the house. Ruby then ran over to the ambulance and found Blake sitting there. As she saw Blake she ran over to her and hugged her.

"Blake what happened? Are you okay?" Ruby said now slightly sobbing.

"I'm fine Ruby. I really don't know what caused it, it just happened while I was watching TV waiting for you to come back." Blake had replied.

"So this is where Ruby went last night... Could've guessed. Anyways, are you alright Blake?" Yang had said as she reached the two.

"I'm fine Yang. Thanks for coming. The only problem is, now I have no where to go. What will my uh... Parents say?" Blake said as she started crying and holding on to Ruby.

Just then Yang got and idea and walked a bit away and made a phone call. About five minutes later she came back to the two which were still holding each other. "Good news Blakey. You're going to live with us until you guys can find another place, you can thank me later once you're, well, you know..." Yang had said.

Blake then turned to face Yang and had a blank stare. "W-w-what did you s-say...?" Blake said. Ruby had then moved off of Blake.

"You heard me. Once they take care of this, try to find somethings you can take with you. I'll see you at the house." Yang had replied smiling at Blake.

Blake had gotten up and slowly walked to Yang and hugged her. "Thank you, Yang. T-this means so much to me." She said.

"No problem Blake. Now I want you to go back over and sit with Ruby." She said. Blake had then gone back to where Ruby was sitting.

"I told you she was the best sister ever." Ruby said once again hugging Blake. Blake couldn't take it anymore and started crying holding Ruby close.

* * *

Later once the fire trucks and all of the emergency crew had left Blake had done what she was told and went and got some of her belongings that she could still use with Ruby helping her. Once they were done they went out to the front of the house. "I think that's everything Ruby. Can we go now? I just want to go to sleep." Blake had said.

"Sure lets go." Ruby had said leading Blake to her house.

Once they got there Blake had put the very few things she had down in Ruby's room as Yang appeared at the doorway. "Good news Blake, it took a lot of explaining but you'll be sleeping in Ruby's room. If you think you need it she has an air mattress in the closet." She said pointing to the closet and then leaving.

"Well, you did say you just wanted to sleep. What are you waiting for?" Ruby said jumping onto her bed and patting the spot next to her for Blake to sleep. She then nodded and got into the bed with Ruby and they both immediately went to sleep. Little did Ruby and Yang know, Blake had one more secret she was hiding...

* * *

 _ **AN: Oooh plot twist. So much fun. Anyways, poor Blake... I wonder what her 'parents' are going to do when they hear about this? Oh wait. I do know what will happen * Evil laugh *. Anyways. I think I'm getting better with the length. Also reviews are working again hooray! That being said I will reply to reviews at the end of the authors note. Also since last week we've gotten to 2,563 views at the time of writing this! This is getting more popular by the week, thanks guys! So I hope you guys enjoyed. Be sure to favorite and review!**_

 _ **Responses to previews reviews(The only one is from back in chapter 4)**_

 _ **RatedRSuperStar87: Well you got what you wanted! I thought the sleep over idea was good but a little rushed. Thanks for reviewing!**_

 _ **Until next week guys, I'll see you later.**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

 **Chapter 8: The Truth**

* * *

While Blake was still asleep Ruby had woken up about twenty minutes later but didn't want to disturb her after what had just happened, though one thing kept bugging her. _Why did she have trouble with talking about her parents? Maybe they aren't very nice or forgiving, or maybe she was just scared. Who knows. Maybe I'll ask her when she wakes up..._ Ruby thought while staring at Blake while she was sleeping before going back to sleep herself.

* * *

Later on in the afternoon Blake had finally woken up and saw Ruby was still asleep. She smiled and kissed her on the forehead causing Ruby to wake up.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you up Ruby." Blake apologized.

"Don't worry about it Blake, it's probably time to get up anyway." Ruby had said. She then remembered what she thought of earlier. _Maybe now is a good time to ask._ She thought. Just as Blake was about to get out of the bed Ruby grabbed her shoulder.

"Yes Ruby?" Blake said.

"Uh I kinda have a question... It's probably a silly one though..." Ruby had replied

"What is it? It can't possibly be that silly that you can't tell me."

"Well, when we were back at your house earlier you had trouble talking about your parents. Why is that?" Ruby asked.

Blake then frowned and looked down. "They uh... I don't really want to talk about it..." She said.

"Blake, you know you can trust me. Do they not treat you well? It doesn't seem like they would hurt you." Ruby said then moving closer to Blake and putting an arm around her.

"No they didn't abuse me or anything like that..." Blake said remembering what had happened last year that caused her to move to her current neighborhood.

"Then what happened?" Ruby said who was at this point completely holding on to the cat faunus.

Sighing Blake responded. "Well... You remember how you never saw my parents when I first moved here? And that you've never met them?" Ruby nodded in response. "Well, a month before I came here, there was a break in at my parent's diner... The man that broke in used to be my best friend when I was little... His name is Adam, they found him of course but that means nothing to me. He didn't know my parents either and they tried to fight him but he shot them before they could do anything... So basically my parents are dead... That's why I was so happy Yang was able to let me stay here with you guys while I try to find a new place." Blake had said now hugging Ruby.

"I'm sorry Blake, I wouldn't have asked that if I thought of that being a possibility..." Ruby said.

"It's fine. I should have told you sooner." Blake replied.

"Well Blake. Seeing how you kinda have no where else to go. I am going to make sure you stay with us. I'm sure dad would agree to it." Ruby had told her.

"That would be nice Ruby, but I think I'd be more of a pest than it's worth..." Blake had said.

"Nope. You're staying here." Ruby ordered with a grin on her face. Ruby had then looked over at her clock which read that it was now four thirty. "Wow, we slept longer than I thought. Dad should be home, dinner will probably be done soon. We'll talk to him about it then." Ruby said pulling Blake out of her room.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hello again everybody! I know I'm a bit late, I'm sorry I got distracted. Anyways, this chapter is once again short. By that I mean waaaay shorter than any of the chapters so far, but I am running out of ideas here. That being said I am going to probably take a week or two off just to think of more things for it. That and I have finals coming up for the school year so I have to get those done. Not really much else going on so hope you guys enjoyed this tiny thing... Have a good day/night/whatever it is. It's 1:30 AM and I'm going to bed now. * Instantly passes out ***_

 _ **Responses to reviews**_

 _ **XxadvengerxX25: Ehhh some things in that chapter were originally going in that direction but I think that's a little to out of character for Blake lol. About the writing it as cannon, this is already supposed to be a real life AU. But thank you for enjoying the story, I know it needs work still but I'm still learning this whole writing thing.**_

 _ **Musicalmadness37: Thanks! Hope you enjoy the rest of it as I begin the very (to me) painful process of thinking of what happens next lol.**_

 _ **FatherMordteiva: Ehhh I'm still learning this lol. Small steps at a time I suppose. I do appreciate the feedback, I am trying to figure some of those things out. As you probably noticed this actually is a real life AU so no cannon really intended at all... Thank you for the feedback and enjoying the story so far. These things will be thought of over the time I write this. Before I did this I could hardly write a paragraph in English class unless I was forced to, so I'd say what I have now is a decent improvement. I can only get better right?**_

 _ **OutSquash13: Yeah I get the point... More length... Something I keep screwing myself on lol. Thanks for enjoying it so far though!**_

 _ **Well that's it for me for a week or two, have a nice however long I'm gone for!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Fun and Games

_**Quick little bit of rambling: So first off I want to apologize for this taking so long to get out after the 2 week break I took from writing. Second, I had a review last night about this story "being a copy of The Ladybug Diary" while the person had only read the first chapter. As much as I love 'The Ladybug Diary', I make sure I do not copy anything from anyone's story that I have read. So just saying this now guys, if you come here to read my fics, do not say that it is a copy of someone else's when there is almost nothing similar besides the fact that its a ladybug story and is a real life au. Also before you say something stupid like that, please read more than the first chapter. While I appreciate the reviews and feedback, I do not tolerate things as dumb as that. Anyways, enough rambling I've kept you guys waiting for to long so here is the next chapter.**_

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

 **Chapter 9: Fun and Games**

* * *

"Dad, Blake has something to tell you." Ruby told her father.

"What is it Blake?" Taiyang replied.

"Um well my parents kind of died a year ago and I've kind of been living by myself the whole time." Blake had said glumly.

"Which is why I want to ask if Blake can just live with us instead of just stay until she has a new home. I'm sure she won't be a problem. She has no where to go so I kinda wanted to ask you..." Ruby said.

"Well I don't see why not. I'd be willing to take you in Blake. The only rule is you help out around the house like Ruby and Yang have to." Taiyang replied.

"Understood Mr. Xiao Long. Thank you so much." Blake said.

"Oh one other rule, just call me dad or Tai please." He replied with a grin on his face.

"There is actually one more thing I would like to tell you and Yang... The reason I always wear this bow is because I'm actually a faunus... Ruby told me you guys wouldn't hate me or make fun of me so I thought it's only fair for you guys to know also..." Blake said

"Geez Kitten did you really think I'd pick on you?" Yang said giving Blake a quick hug.

"We have no problem with the faunus Blake, don't worry about it." Tai replied before going back to his dinner.

* * *

Once they finished dinner, Ruby and Blake cleaned up the kitchen and all of the dishes. When they finished that they went out to the living room and watched TV for a while with Ruby cuddled together with Blake on the couch. Later on Yang finally broke the silence besides the TV.

"Aren't you guys bored?" Yang had asked.

"No not really. Are you Ruby?" Blake had asked Ruby

"Nah." Ruby replied.

"Well I am. Do you guys want to play a game or something?" Yang offered the other two girls.

"What kind of game are you talking about Yang?" Blake asked.

"I dunno we have some board games like Monopoly and Twister." Yang answered. "We also have some video games though I can't find where I put the extra controllers..."

"I'm not sure Yang... I kind of like just sitting here with Ruby." Blake replied.

"Oh come on Blake, Twister can be fun!" Ruby said excitedly going to grab the game.

"Alright fine... So how do we play?" Blake asked as the game was being set up.

"Well seeing how there are three of us, two of us stand across from each other and place one foot on the yellow circle and the your other foot on the blue circle closest to you, in your case right on that one. Then the third player, or Yang, faces the center of the mat from the red circle side of the mat and put one foot on both of the middle red circles right there." Ruby explained.

"Ruby we need someone to use the spinner." Yang added.

"Oh right. I'll go ask dad if he can." Ruby said before running off.

"Well while she does that I'll explain the rest of it for you. When he says a color and body part we all have to try to put that part on that color, if it is already on one you have to find another, and if that spot is already taken you have to find another. Also make sure not to take that part off of the spot until you're told to. You win the game by being the last one standing still and that's all there really is to it." Yang explained.

"Seems simple." Blake responded.

"Alright I'm back. You girls ready?" Ruby asked.

The three had played for a few hours and now were coming to the end of the final game and Yang was already out, and it was down to just Ruby and Blake. So far Ruby had won all except the last game.

"Right hand on red." Tai had called.

Just as Ruby went to move her hand she lost her balance and fell taking Blake down with her.

"Huh, so nobody wins then..." Yang said not noticing Ruby still laying on Blake.

"Oh sorry Blake." Ruby said going to get up. But before she could Blake grabbed her and pulled her back down into a hug.

"Don't worry about it Ruby..." Blake said.

"Well girl, as fun as it was to watch it's time for bed, you still have school in the morning." Taiyang said.

"Awwww, do we have to go tomorrow?" Ruby pouted.

"That's a silly question Ruby, you already know the answer. Good night girls." Taiyang replied before giving his daughters a hug.

"Good night dad!" Ruby had yelled. And with that once they had the game cleaned up they had went to their rooms and got ready for bed. "Welcome to the family Blake, I love you." Ruby said tightly holding Blake in her bed.

"Thank you, I love you too little Rose." Blake said before falling asleep.

* * *

 _ **AN: Well here it is as promised. Again sorry for making you people wait for this. I've been lacking a bit of motivation and had no ideas for it along with finishing school up for the summer. So now I can start working on this story a little more. So how was it? Good? Horrible? Don't forget to leave a review! Also we have hit over 4,400 views and almost 50 followers! So now on to the announcements I've been talking about. So this story is going to be turning into sort of a collaboration between me and OutSquash13! So I'd like to give a big thanks to him seeing how he came up with the idea for most of this chapter. Also I would like to announce that I will be moving the release dates over to Wednesday's seeing how I like to have my Friday nights for gaming and what not and I now have those days free for the summer. Anyways have a message from OutSquash13 himself before I get the replies to the reviews.**_

 ** _Squash: Hello everybody! I can happily say that I am looking forward to work with BurntToast23 and looking even more forward to see how everyone likes our collaborated work. Well, that's it, I never have anything to say on AN's, so unless I have something to say, that's all! Squash out!_**

* * *

 _ **Review Responses:**_

 _ **OmegaKenichi: Uh you do realize there were more chapters after that right...?**_

 _ **FugerTech: I already addressed you in the beginning I don't think I need to say anything else...**_

 _ **XxadvengerxX25: Thanks for the patience and understanding!**_

* * *

 _ **Well that's all for now guys. See you in the next chapter!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Hide And Seek Well, Sorta

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

 **Chapter 10: Hide And Seek. Well, Sorta**

* * *

Blake was on here way home from the coffee shop getting something for her and Ruby when it happened. She was walking back when she notices someone following really close to her. Blake then turns around and sees Cardin Winchester with an evil looking grin on his face. "What do you want Cardin." Blake told him.

"There is just something strange about you Belladonna... Maybe its just that you where _THIS_ all the time?" He replied as he pulled the stunned Blake's bow off of her head. "Huh, guess I was right. _HEY LOOK AT THIS ANIMAL TRYING TO HIDE FROM US!"_ Cardin yelled as he dropped the bow onto the ground.

Blake stood there stunned and angry. She looked around at some of the people that were standing around, they were laughing at her. Blake did the only thing she could think of and ran to one place nobody would bother to look for her, her old home.

* * *

Ruby was beginning to worry about Blake. She had been gone for an hour, and hadn't answered her phone. She went to ask Yang if she had seen her. "No I haven't Ruby, you should probably go look for her." Yang told Ruby. _She's right. And I think I might know where she is if she isn't at the coffee shop_. Ruby had gotten her boots on and went to go look for her missing girlfriend.

* * *

Blake was currently sitting behind her old home where nobody she thought would find her, even Ruby, blankly staring at the ground. Her cat ears twitched as she heard a sound fairly close to her. _Just go away!_ She thought. She almost got what she wanted until a small twig under her foot snapped as she moved her foot. _Damn it._ The sound got closer and Blake finally realized they were footsteps. Just as she was about to get up and run, Ruby had came around the corner and spotted her. "Blake? Are you alright?" Ruby asked. _Wait that was a stupid question, of course she isn't! Why would she be back here if she was?!_

Instead of a response Blake looked up at Ruby. The moment Blake saw the concern on her girlfriends face the dam had finally broke and she was now laying on the ground sobbing. Ruby noticed her about to start crying and went and sat next to her and held her. "It's alright Blake, I'm right here." Ruby told Blake.

* * *

After a few minutes of Blake crying she finally calmed down. "Blake, would you tell me what happened?" Ruby asked. "C-cardin was following me home and when I turned around he took my bow and called me an animal in front of a small group of people..." Blake said curling more into Ruby.

"He'll get what he deserves soon enough Blake. Now come on lets go home, I have an idea for something we can do." Ruby told Blake. "What's that Ruby?" With that Ruby had a large grin grow across her face. "We can make cookies!" Ruby said excitedly, causing Blake to smile a little. With that the couple went home and made cookies.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! Finally I think I have a chapter of actual quality for once! Well... Short, but should be good quality. Anyways, I don't exactly know how often I'll be updating this story anymore as I don't know where I'm going with this story anymore, but hopefully it's more often than lately. I don't really have much to say other than the fact we made it over 6,000 views! The only other thing I really have to say is I am sorry for leaving this story for so long. Hope you guys enjoyed and hope to have another chapter soon!**_

* * *

 _ **Review responses**_

 _ **Qrw561: I am of the male human species lol, anyways, I do already have some help if needed but I do appreciate the offer.**_


End file.
